


Bound To You

by delicateregal



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Believe in Swan Queen, Crossover, Endgame Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, F/F, Other, Slow Build Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Swan-Mills Family, SwanQueen Fanfiction Facebook Group
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-01 09:03:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16281647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delicateregal/pseuds/delicateregal
Summary: Emma Swan is a 28 year old Dentist living in the city of San Diego California. Regina Mills is a 33 year old Lawyer living just outside of San Diego in the city of Chula Vista California.When Regina suddenly get's a chipped tooth right before one of the biggest cases in her career, she decides to go to one of the best Dental offices in the state, which happens to be Westview Dental in San Diego.However, both of the women don't even begin to realize what is about to happen. As soon as they both lay eyes on one another, they instantly feel an overpowering connection. What will the future hold for them? You will have to read to find out :)





	1. Chapter 1

“Jesus, how many appointments do I have scheduled for today Lauren?” the blonde said with a huff. 

“About twenty six today I’m afraid, but hey at least you have Melissa to assist you!” Lauren said with a grin. 

Emma looked at the young receptionist with a roll of her eyes and sighed. It was a beautiful morning in San Diego California, it was about 6:30am at Westview Dental. Emma Swan could barely keep her eyes open, and now she came to realize how many appointments she had scheduled for today. With a groan, she walked back towards her office.

As Emma walked into her office, she took a moment to stand in the doorway in silence. Her head was already pounding and she just wanted to take a moment to breathe before the doors of the dental office opened for the day. She glanced at her watch, it was now 6:54 am. Emma sighed and closed the door to her office, then she started to walk towards her desk. She had a lot of paperwork to catch up on and read through before she could assist her patients today. A lot of her patients were returning for a standard cleaning, which for Emma that meant it was going to be an easy day. However, she knew that time was going to go by really slow. She took a deep breath, rested her hand on her forehead and spoke aloud, “Well, this day is going to drag,” she said as she stared blankly at her computer screen. She then decided to finally get started with her work day knowing that there was still plenty to be done. But first before she could do anything, what popped into her head was that she needed “coffee,” she spoke aloud once again, a small smile forming across her lips.

Emma stood up from her chair, rolled it away from her desk and walked back out to the reception desk where Lauren sat. 

“Lauren, I am in desperate need for coffee,” Emma said with an exhausted sigh. Lauren then turned around in her desk chair and looked at the blonde Dentist with a soft smile. Lauren was a great employee, Emma trusted in her. She was always the first person to have everything done, she was very organized and always had Emma’s schedule and paperwork in order. Lauren has been with Westview for about four years. Emma really enjoyed her company, especially in the mornings when everything was silent in the office. 

“I can run to Starbucks for you, what would you like?” 

Emma stood in front of Lauren trying to think of all the options. Starbucks was definitely her favorite place to get coffee, she absolutely loved the way they brewed the drinks just to her liking. 

“I think I am going to go with a white chocolate mocha, but make sure that it’s the hot drink please. I do not want it iced,” Emma said. 

“I will head over there right away before we open Emma, that way you will have your coffee fix before patients start coming in through those doors,” Lauren said with a chuckle. 

“Thank you Lauren, you truly are the best. I am just going to go back to my office and get started on some of my paperwork.”  
Emma handed Lauren a twenty dollar bill, “here, get something for yourself you deserve it.” 

Lauren gave her a soft smile, “thank you Emma, I will be back in fifteen minutes.” 

“Sounds good to me,” Emma said with a smile. 

Lauren then got up from her desk, grabbed her belongings, and rushed out of the office.

Emma walked back to her office. She had so many thoughts running through her mind this morning. She felt overwhelmed, but she did not want that to show while she was at work. She had paperwork to get started on, she had to go over her schedule, and she also had to make a few calls to pay some of her personal bills. She decided to just tackle one thing at a time, the first thing she started on was the paperwork. Fifteen minutes went by, Lauren was then strutting through the door of Emma’s office, coffee in hand. 

“Here you go, I made sure that they put a dash of cinnamon on the top because I know you absolutely love that,” Lauren said with a smirk. 

“Thank you Lauren, oh my gosh I needed this,” Emma said as she brought the coffee cup to her lips. 

“No problem,” Lauren said. “I should get back to my desk, patients will be coming in soon and I have some more work to finish.” 

“Yeah they will,” Emma said with a roll of her eyes. “Thank you again, please let me know when the first patient arrives. I already got a decent head start on this paperwork, I should be close to done by the time I have to assist the first patient.” 

“I will notify you when they are here Emma, don’t work yourself so hard,” Lauren said with a grin. 

“I will try my best not to,” Emma said sarcastically. Lauren then left Emma’s office and walked back to her desk. Emma sipped her coffee and continued on with her paperwork. She loved the way the coffee warmed her throat as it slid down smoothly. She now felt calm and relaxed, she then started getting through all of her paperwork a lot faster than expected. 

The time was now 8:45 a.m. and the doors would soon be open for the day. Now that Emma was finished with her work, she grabbed her coffee cup and walked out towards the lobby. As she was almost up to the front desk, she heard the front doors of the office burst open. 

“I’m here Emma, I’m here!” said the rushed redhead that just came bursting through the doors of the office. 

“Melissa, nice to see you here on time,” Emma said sarcastically. The cute dental assistant smiled shyly after she saw the annoyed look on her boss’s face. 

“I’m sorry, I know I am usually late but I have been trying my best to get here right on time, even earlier if I can. I am just not a morning person, I tend to run around like a chicken with my head cut off trying to get here,” Melissa said as she was still trying to catch her breath.

Emma took a handful of paperwork off of Lauren’s desk and started sorting through it as she spoke, “I understand Mel, but maybe you should try, oh I don’t know… going to bed early so that you can get plenty of sleep? Then the next morning you won’t be so exhausted and will be able to arrive here on time.”

Melissa sighed, “I know Emma, I will try harder to get here on time, I promise.”

“You better, because I need my assistant to be here and on time, I wouldn’t want to hire someone else.”

Melissa looked down at the floor, “I know, I will do better.”

Emma started to feel a little guilty for being so hard on Melissa, she was young and just started out as Emma’s dental assistant only a few months ago. She knew that the redhead was trying her best, but Emma had grown frustrated over the past few months as Melissa would continue to arrive late.

“I am not trying to be hard on you Mel, but I do care a lot about you and you are a very hard worker. I just want you to succeed, and to succeed I need to be able to teach you everything there is to know about Dentistry, and with that being said I just need you to be here on time,” Emma spoke sternly but calmly to her assistant. 

Melissa knew that Emma cared for her, life was just very difficult for her lately. She lived on her own and had to make sure she had food in her fridge, bills were paid, also had to make sure her car was working well so that she would be able to make it to work. It was a lot for the young woman to take on. She was only twenty one years old, still trying to make ends meet. She was very thankful that Emma hired her when she did, she worked hard in school to get to where she was currently. It was just that sometimes things were hard for Melissa to cope with. 

“I know Emma, I am really sorry,” Melissa spoke softly.

“It’s okay, I understand. Let’s just get started with our work day yeah? Patients will be arriving for their standard cleanings soon. You and I can get through this day together as we always do,” Emma said as she put a hand on Melissa’s shoulder. “Don’t be so hard on yourself, everything will be okay.”

Melissa smiled at Emma, “Thank you, I appreciate you being such an understanding boss.”

“Ah don’t mention it, trust me I have been in the position you are currently in right now so I do understand how life can be for a young adult, you will get there.” Emma meant every word she said, she really did form quite the bond with Melissa. 

“You are the best, thank you. I appreciate all that you do for me. Is there anything you would like me to get started on before we open?” Melissa asked shyly.

“Yes actually, please go get the room set up for the first patient. I will need all of my tools and equipment ready for the first cleaning.” 

“I’ll get on that right away boss!” Melissa spoke confidently. Melissa walked off to one of the many rooms in the office to get it set up for the first patient. 

Emma stood by Lauren’s desk and smiled as she watched the young girl do as she was told. Lauren started to speak to Emma, “She does work hard you know, I really do adore her.”  
“I know she does, I hope that she becomes a very successful dentist someday. I want nothing but the best for her,” Emma kindly spoke in response to Lauren. 

Lauren smiled at Emma’s response and continued typing on the computer.

Emma understood what Melissa was going through. Emma now being twenty eight years old, almost twenty nine knew exactly how it felt to be a young adult. While she was trying to get herself through school to receive her Dental degree, she also had to work two jobs. She had rented a small one bedroom apartment back in her college days and struggled to make ends meet. California was the state she grew up in. She started out in the foster system when she was just a baby, she never understood why her parents gave her up. She went from one foster home to the next most of her life, sometimes things just didn’t work out with the families she was placed with. As soon as she was old enough to venture out on her own, she decided that she wanted to go to school to become a Dentist. She decided on this career because she always loved going to the Dentist when she was a little girl, getting her teeth cleaned was her favorite part. She thought it would be a great career choice, and looking back to where she was back then to presently, she knew that she was right.

Lauren spoke again, “The first patient we have this morning is Karen Brown for her monthly cleaning, she expressed to me that she has been flossing every single day just for you Emma,” Lauren giggled softly.

“Oh boy, I am glad that she has been doing that more now. She never used to do it as often,” Emma said. 

Karen Brown was one of Emma’s regulars. Karen would only come to Westview Dental because it felt like home. Everyone treated her with the utmost respect, especially Emma, and she absolutely loved to see the beautiful blonde Dentist. Emma was adored by all of her patients, she treated them all as if they were family. And to her they were, she knew most of her patients by name and knew a lot about their personal lives. Only because every time one of her patients came in for a standard cleaning or other dental work, they would tell her everything about themselves before they even got into the chair. Because once their mouths were wide open, they wouldn’t be able to speak. Emma loved the fact that patients were comfortable with her, and that they felt safe and confident enough to confide in her. These were only some of the things she absolutely loved about being a Dentist.

The clock now said 9:00 a.m. and sure enough the doors opened, and in came Karen Brown.  
“Dr. Swan! How are you this morning beautiful lady?” the older woman said excitedly.

Emma smiled brightly as she stood next to the front desk, “Good morning Karen, I am well how are you doing?”

“Oh just fine dear, I am just excited to be here and to see your lovely face. I have been flossing about three times a day now. You know just following orders from my wonderful Dentist. I do not want to get another cavity,” Karen spoke that final word with worry in her voice. 

“I am very proud of you for listening to me,” Emma giggled softly. “Shall we get started by cleaning those lovely pearly whites? I want to make sure you leave here with a dazzling smile on your face today.”

Karen chuckled, “I was born ready Dr. Swan.” 

“Oh Karen please you know me better than that now, call me Emma.” 

That made Karen feel special and then she smiled softly, “Alright Emma, but just so you know I am hoping to get a gift today after my cleaning since I have become one of your best patients.”

Emma smiled wider now and laughed, “That you are Karen, that you are. I will throw in something special for you after I have finished cleaning your teeth, deal?”

Karen was delighted now, and you could see it all over the women’s facial features. 

“Deal.”

“Excellent, now if you would follow me to one of the nearby rooms, Melissa and I will take care of you and get you all set up,” Emma exclaimed. Karen nodded and followed behind Emma. Karen and Emma walked to the room where Melissa had just finished setting up Emma’s work area with all the tools and supplies she would need.

Emma entered the room with Karen and made eye contact with the young redheaded assistant.

“I have everything set up for you Emma, oh and hello Karen! It is nice to see you again!” Melissa said enthusiastically. 

“Oh Melissa my dear one you look gorgeous today, and it is lovely to see you too,” Karen smiled at the young woman.

Melissa smiled kindly at the older woman, “Thank you so much Karen.” She always looked forward to seeing Karen, she may have been old but she was full of life and so much excitement for her age. 

Emma grabbed her lab coat that was hanging on the hook behind the door and pulled it on. Today she decided to wear her favorite short red dress that came up slightly above the knee, she knew that it was always chilly in the office but when it came to her job, she always wanted to look her best. She always took the time in the morning to throw on a little bit of makeup, curl her blonde locks perfectly so that when they hung down they had a beautiful shine and bounce to them, and then she would pick out a pair of heels that went with the outfit she wanted to wear for the day. However, Emma honestly would rather wear her usual casual attire, which consisted of jeans and simple t-shirts. 

“Now Karen please sit back in the chair and relax. Let’s get this day started shall we?” Emma said as she looked at both of the women in the room. And with that, Karen sat down in the chair and let Emma adjust the chair so that it was as far back as possible.

“Alrighty, open up and let’s see what I am working with here,” Emma stated. Karen opened her mouth as wide as she could so that her Dentist could see all of her teeth. Melissa quickly handed Emma her surgical mask so that she could slip it on over her mouth and nose. As Emma began the cleaning process of Karen’s teeth, she thought to herself, _I wonder what other exciting patients I will be meeting and seeing today. Fuck, this is going to be a long day._

 

Meanwhile in Chula Vista California:

Regina Mills was sitting in her office with a frustrated expression written all over her face. She took a deep breath and softly spoke aloud, “How in the hell am I supposed to win this God damn case?” She grew even more frustrated as she spoke those words and slammed her fist down against the desk. 

It was only about 11:15 a.m. at Doan Law Firm and Regina Mills, one of the top Lawyers in the state, was already having a rough morning. She was sorting through the file on the case she was assigned to. This was going to be one of the biggest cases in her whole career, and she knew that she had to do her best to win this battle. It wasn’t just about winning for Regina, the victim she was defending was more important to her than anything else. She wanted the young woman to get the justice she deserved. 

This case was about a sixteen year old girl, her name was Ruby Hale. She hired Regina as her Lawyer to help defend her in this case. She was walking home late one night from a friend’s house, she already had felt uncomfortable walking home as late as she did because it’s not usually the time of night that she would be walking home. She would always walk home around 5:00 p.m. or 6:00 p.m. from her friend’s house, not 10:30 p.m. at night. She usually always went to her friend’s house after school, because they were very close and enjoyed each other’s company. As she was passing the local park that she had to cut through to get to her house, she thought she saw a shadow out of the corner of her eye. She decided to ignore the feeling, and thought that maybe she was just being paranoid. Out of nowhere without warning, Ruby was grabbed from behind and knocked unconscious with a heavy object. 

As she was telling Regina her story, she stated that she had no idea what the heavy object was that she was knocked out with. All she could remember in that exact moment was everything going black. The next thing she knew, she woke up tied down to a metal framed bed in dark room, in what also looked like some type of an abandoned warehouse. Ruby stated that felt disoriented when she was starting to wake up, she then was trying to fully focus on the details of where she was. As she became more conscious of her surroundings, she looked to her right and saw a man sitting in the far corner of the cold, dimly lit room staring directly at her.

Ruby then started to panic, she told Regina that she asked the man why he knocked her out and why she was tied down to the bed. Ruby said that the man told her it was because he felt like punishing her. She did not recognize the man at all, and she had no idea why he would say such a horrible, sadistic thing to her. As Regina currently sat at her desk, she was replaying the details of Ruby’s story in her mind and instantly shuddered at the thought. When Ruby told Regina this story a few days ago, what had happened next was something Ruby couldn’t even begin to speak of. However, Ruby knew that she had to tell her Lawyer, or this man would walk free. After the man had said that terrifying statement to Ruby, he got up from the corner of the room, grabbed a worn out cloth, shoved it into Ruby’s mouth, and began to undress her. Ruby tried to scream and fight off the older man, but the cloth muffled her screams, and she was still bound to the bed. She stated that the man had raped her that night. She also had told Regina that once he was finished with her, he untied only one of her arms, and said that it was her job to clean herself up and get out of the ropes she was tied with herself. The man then left Ruby there, in the cold, dark, abandoned room. She said that after she knew the man was gone for sure, she laid on the bed for a while and sobbed uncontrollably, still partly tied up and naked. As soon as Ruby freed herself from the ropes, she found her clothes, threw them on as fast as she could, and found her way out of abandoned warehouse. 

As soon as Ruby was out of the building, she then flagged down a car as soon as she got out onto the public street. She looked at her surroundings, and had no idea where exactly she ended up. But as soon as a car stopped and saw the young girl crying and begging for help, she was taken to the nearest police station. After speaking with the police and telling them her story, she then gave a description of the man who raped her. Unfortunately for the man, the police luckily found him in a local gas station trying to buy alcohol with a stolen credit card. If it wasn’t for the clerk calling the police for that exact incident, they were afraid it would have taken weeks if not months to find the man who sexually assaulted the young girl. 

The man who raped the young, helpless girl was a forty-five-year-old man named John Kerrington. Regina swore to herself after hearing Ruby’s story that she would do everything in her power to put that bastard of a man away for life. This case was very important to her, not only because of what happened to the helpless teenager, but also because it was one of the first sexual assault cases that she was ever assigned to. It was stressful, Regina was already feeling that, because she wanted to make sure that Ruby was going to get justice and that her rapist would be locked up for good. She didn’t want to see that man walk, that would scar Ruby even more than she already was. 

Regina currently still sat at her desk and sighed again, the trial was a few days from now and she was still trying to mentally and emotionally prepare herself for it. She knew in her heart that if she did not win this case and put that evil man away, that she would never forgive herself.

Regina sat up from her desk and walked out of her office, she was starting to get a migraine and decided to go get a drink of water from the water fountain. As she was walking out into the main hallway of the law firm, her assistant Graham was rushing towards her. 

“Hey Regina, did someone hand you the file on that case? What was her name again.. uh, Ruby Hale?” Graham said breathlessly, he looked as if he just got done running a marathon. 

“Graham I grabbed the file myself, I have been working on this case all morning,” Regina said, a sarcastic tone in her voice.

“Oh, gotcha. I’m sorry I should have brought it to you earlier, I have just been busy with other things around the office.”

"It’s fine Graham, I have everything under control. Could you do me a huge favor though? Could you please bring me some ibuprofen, and a cup of coffee? This damn case is giving me a horrible migraine,” Regina said with her eyes slightly closed as she rubbed her forehead.

“I will do that right away for you Ms. Mills, would you like me to get you anything else before I run off again?” Graham said with a low chuckle. 

“No that will be all, and please do not call me Ms. Mills, you have been my assistant for over a year now Graham, come on. Call me Regina from now on. If I hear Ms. Mills come out of your mouth one more time, you will never hear the end of me bitching about it,” Regina said, a hint of anger in her voice.

Graham swallowed nervously “Sorry Regina, I didn’t mean to do..”

“Just go, and please do not take all day to do what I asked of you,” Regina stated as she dismissed Graham with the wave of her hand. Graham nodded without a word and ran off down the hall. Regina huffed, turned around and started walking in the opposite direction. 

The water fountain wasn’t that far of a walk from her office, but as she started to get close to her destination, she saw that a line was forming in front of it. “Oh great,” she mumbled to herself. Regina was not in the mood to deal with anyone today, especially with what she was currently going through. People were frightened of the brunette woman. She always walked with her head held high, always wore the most expensive designer clothing, had the look of confidence always on her face, and didn’t let anyone walk all over her. Regina knew she was top dog, and everyone else in the law firm knew it too. She has won the most civil cases out of anyone who has ever worked there, and always knew how to solve and complete anything that was thrown in front of her. 

As soon as the people who were in line at the water fountain heard the clacking noise of heels against the marble floor, they all turned their heads instantly because they knew who was walking towards them. Regina ignored their stares, and stood in the line with them, waiting patiently for her turn to get a drink. 

As it was finally Regina’s turn, she leaned over the water fountain and took a drink. As she stood there drinking her share of water for a long period of time, someone coming from behind her knocked into her rather forcefully. The person bumped into Regina so hard that her whole entire mouth completely smashed into the water spigot as she was drinking.

Regina instantly lifts her head up from the water fountain, stands straightly upright, turns around, and then she looks to find the person who slammed into her. The woman who bumped into her was currently kneeling on the marble floor, picking up the files she had dropped when she bumped into the brunette. 

Regina looked down upon the woman, the angriest expression on her face, “What the hell!?” she said angrily.

“I.. I’m so sorry!” Said the woman, who looked so scared staring at Regina’s enraged expression that she looked like she was about to burst into tears.

“Do you not watch where the hell you are going?! You smashed my whole entire mouth into the spout of the water fountain by ramming into me! How could you be so idiotic!?” Regina was now fuming.

“I am really sorry Ms. Mills, I thought I would have avoided you.. I thought I had enough space between us to sneak right past you but.. I guess I didn’t and I apologize,” the woman said with the softest tone possible.

Regina did not care at this point. She was angry, she was frustrated, and she was not feeling well. She did not have time to deal with this woman and her stupidity. 

“Watch where you are going next time, seriously.”

“I will Ms. Mills, again I am really.. oh my gosh!” the woman exclaimed. She had a very nervous tone in her voice. 

“What is your problem now?” Regina said annoyed. 

“I think you may have chipped your tooth Ms. Mills..,” the woman said. The woman looked scared out of her mind.

Regina stared at the woman for a brief moment, then brought her right hand up to her mouth and put a finger to her front tooth. The woman had to have been right because when Regina touched her tooth, she could feel as if there were a small chunk missing from it.

“FUCK!” Regina yelled. She then rushed off down the hall heading straight for her office, heels clacking loudly against the marble floor. The woman who bumped into Regina stood there for a few moments, then hurriedly took off in the opposite direction down the hallway. 

Regina rushed into her office, slammed the door, and went over to her desk drawer. She pulled out a little compact mirror that she always kept in her desk. She flipped open the mirror, looked at her mouth, and there she saw with her own eyes that her front tooth was definitely chipped.

She growled angrily and spoke aloud, “That stupid, idiotic, woman! I swear to God! How in the hell am I supposed to present my case in a few days looking like a buck toothed hill billy! UGH!” 

Suddenly there was a soft knock on her office door. Graham opened the door slightly and peeked in, seeing Regina standing behind her desk. “May I come in Regina? Or is now a bad time?” he asked.

“Just come in Graham, did you get what I asked for?”

“Yes right here” he said. Graham set down the cup of coffee, and two ibuprofen tablets on Regina’s desk. He saw Regina staring into the small compact mirror, and noticed the look of frustration on the brunettes face. “Are you alright?” he asked.

Regina looked at Graham, a scowl on her face, “No I am not alright, some stupid bitch of a woman rammed into me at the water fountain as I was getting a drink of water and then my mouth hit the spigot. My tooth is chipped! Look at me!” Regina said in a high pitched tone as she pointed to her front tooth.

“Holy shit, that’s quite a chip,” Graham said surprised, as he saw what his boss was pointing her finger at.

“Oh no shit you think?” Regina snapped, as she rolled her eyes at her assistant. Regina then was looking at her tooth in the compact mirror again. _Son of a bitch, how the hell am I going to get this fixed on this short of notice before my damn case? _Regina thought to herself.__

_______ _ _ _

__

Graham interrupted her from her thoughts as if he could read her mind, “Regina, I may have a solution to your problem.”

“And what would that be? Finding a Dentist on short notice to fix something like this is almost impossible. I cannot look like this before my case, I have to look presentable. I cannot look like I was born and raised in a trailer park,” Regina said sarcastically. 

“Well,” Graham started to speak, “I do know of a Dentist office in San Diego that is very good, I actually drive there when I need dental work done because I do not want to go anywhere else. The main Dentist that is there is actually a really close friend of mine. I can call over there for you and see what they may be able to do on such short notice,” Graham explained.

Regina stared at Graham for a moment, and then her eyes looked down to the floor. What other option did she have? She needed to get this done, and fast. 

She threw the compact mirror back into her desk drawer. “Fine, I need all the help I can get right now. Could you please call over there right away and see if they can squeeze me in for five tonight? I can leave here around four,” Regina said.

"Let me call over there right away!” Graham said happily. 

Regina sighed, “Thank you Graham, I apologize for being so rude today, I was having a rough morning already and now this happened,” as she pointed to her tooth.

Graham smiled, “It really is okay, I will call over there right now and I will be right back to let you know what they say.” And with that being said, Graham walked out of Regina’s office. 

Regina sighed and plopped down on her desk chair. _Could this day get any worse? _She thought to herself. She then decided while she waited for Graham to come back with news about the Dentist appointment, to go over the case file one more time. As she was reading through the file, she became sad. She really wanted to help Ruby more than anything in the world, and she really hoped that she could.__

____

____

The door of her office suddenly swung open, distracting her from her thoughts, and Graham appeared hastily walking towards her desk. 

“I just got off the phone with Westview Dental, Lauren the receptionist who is there said that squeezing you in around five should be no problem,” Graham said. He then smiled.

Regina sighed with relief, “Ugh thank you so much, I owe you one.” 

“Don’t thank me just yet,” he said. “Thank me if they can get that tooth fixed on time!”

Regina smiled softly. “I sure hope they can, otherwise I’m screwed.”

“I’m sure that they will be able to, like I said, the Dentist there is a close friend of mine. She should be able to fix that right up for you,” Graham said with a smile.

“I hope so, I will leave here around four then. Can you handle things while I’m gone?” Regina asked.

“You bet I can, you didn’t hire me as your personal assistant for nothing,” he chuckled. 

Regina smiled, “that is very true, thank you again.”

“You are welcome, I will see you tomorrow.” Graham backed away from her desk, and started walking towards the door of Regina’s office. He then turned back around, “Take a deep breath Regina, everything will be okay.”

Regina smiled softly at Graham. He really was one of the best assistants she has ever had, but she also knew that Graham had a slight crush on her. Since he did have a crush on the older brunette, she knew that he would do absolutely anything for her. She was not interested in Graham by any means, and the younger gentleman knew that. However, he would never stop trying to change her mind.

“Thank you Graham, I appreciate you. You are dismissed,” Regina said with a slight grin. Graham smiled at the brunette, and with a nod of his head he then left her office.

A few hours had finally passed, Regina started gathering her things to leave and head to her Dentist appointment. She turned the lights off in her office, locked the door, and started making her way out of the building. As soon as she was outside, she spotted her Mercedes and started making her way towards it. Her Mercedes was black and very shiny, she had owned the vehicle for a very long time, and it was old but still looked brand new. Regina took very good care of it, and the vehicle ran like a champ. As she got into the car, she placed her belongings on the passenger seat, put the key in the ignition, turned on the radio, and started the drive to San Diego. 

Emma was exhausted, it had been a long day for her. She didn’t get much of a lunch break, and she and Melissa were running around all day like wild animals, trying to make sure that all the patients were taken care of. 

“Did you give Mr. Lang a new tooth brush and tooth paste after his cleaning?” she asked Melissa.

“Yes I did, he wanted me to tell you thank you Emma, and that he really loves having you as his Dentist. He also went on telling me how he would love to take you on a date,” Melissa giggled. 

“Oh geeze, the guy is like eighty years old!” Emma said with a laugh.

“I know he is but you know you have been single forever right? Maybe you should give him a chance,” Melissa joked as she nudged Emma’s arm.

Emma has been single for a long time, Melissa was right. But of course she would never date a man twice her age, or any man for that matter. Melissa had no idea what Emma’s sexuality was but of course assumed that Emma was into men. But that however, was not the case. Emma was a lesbian, but no one in the entire office knew that. She kept her personal life to herself and separated it from her job as much as possible. She preferred to be alone, even though she was so amazing with her patients and loved to be around them. Emma hasn’t been with anyone for many years. After she went to school to become a Dentist, she did not have the time nor the energy to get back into the dating world. She was content with working her ass off, and keeping to herself. 

“Yeah no thank you,” Emma said with a laugh. 

As Emma and Melissa were cleaning up the dental supplies in the room for the day since it was getting close to closing time, Lauren suddenly appeared in the door way of the room they were currently in.

“I am very sorry Emma,” Lauren spoke, “But we had a last minute emergency call in for a patient, and I did tell them that we would be happy to help them before we closed for the evening.”

Emma groaned, “Lauren come on, why wouldn’t you ask me if it was okay to schedule someone last minute?”

“You and Melissa were very busy, and so was I answering phones, I did not have time to ask you.. I do apologize,” Lauren said.  
Emma smiled softly at the receptionist, she could not be angry. She knew that Lauren wanted to help as many people as possible, just like she did. 

“It’s okay Lauren I understand, Mel and I will take care of them. What time can we expect them?”

 

“In about ten minutes or so I believe.”

“Sounds good,” said Emma. “Mel and I will get this room ready, after this patient please do not schedule anymore for the evening,” Emma then winked at Lauren.

“I’ll try not to,” Lauren said sarcastically. “I will let you know when the patient arrives.”

“Thank you Lauren,” Emma said with a soft smile. Lauren nodded, then left the room. She started to head back up to the front desk to wait for the final patient to arrive. Suddenly, Emma ran out of the room to call out to Lauren.

“Hey Lauren? I forgot to ask you, what is the reason for the patient coming in? What type of emergency?” Emma yelled.

Lauren called back to Emma, “chipped tooth I’m afraid!”

“Ah shit,” Emma spoke aloud to herself. “Thank you Lauren!” she called out again.  
Emma sighed, then thought to herself, _one more patient and then I can finally go the fuck home. But fixing a chipped tooth is such a pain in the ass. ___

____

____

Regina pulled into the parking lot of Westview Dental. She loved the way that this office had beautiful flowers growing alongside the pavement as you would walk towards the entrance of the building. It was one of the first things she noticed as she pulled in. Regina parked her Mercedes and stepped out of the vehicle, she then started walking towards the entrance. 

As she walked into the building and then proceeded to the lobby, she thought to herself, _I really hope they can fix this damn tooth. ___

____

____

As she walked towards the front desk, she spotted a cute, petite, receptionist with long brown hair. She assumed that she was the one that Graham spoke with on the phone earlier today.

Lauren saw the beautiful brunette approaching the desk, she looked at her and smiled.

“Hello welcome to Westview! How can I help you ma’am?” Lauren said sweetly.

Regina smiled back, “Hello, my assistant called earlier today his name was Graham, he told me that you guys could have a look at my tooth? I know it’s late and I sincerely apologize for the short notice, I hope that this isn’t a problem.”

Lauren smiled softly, “Oh no not at all, I assume you are Ms. Mills correct?”

“Yes that’s me, but please call me Regina,” she said with a smile.

“Of course.” Lauren said, as she typed swiftly on her keyboard. “Regina if you don’t mind, I am just going to let the Dentist know that you have arrived, please have a seat and make yourself comfortable. May I get you anything?”

Regina smiled softly, “No thank you dear, I’ll be alright.”

“Okay, I will be right back then!” Lauren then got up from her desk and walked towards the back of the office. Regina sat down in the waiting area, crossed her legs, and flipped open one of the magazines that were sitting on an end table near her. 

Emma was still in the back preparing the room for the final patient. Melissa was in there as well, wiping down the seat and the counters with disinfecting wipes. Lauren appeared once again, lightly tapping on the door of the room.

“The patient is here Emma,” Lauren said. Emma then looked up from what she was doing, and kindly smiled at Lauren. 

“Okay sounds good, I will be right out to greet them shortly,” Emma said.

“Alright I will let them know.”

“Thank you Lauren.” 

Lauren smiled and nodded her head at the blonde. She then started to walk back towards the front of the office.

Regina was still sitting in the waiting area, looking through the magazine. She heard Lauren walking back towards the front and looked up at the young woman. 

“The Dentist will be right out to greet you shortly Regina,” Lauren informed her.

“Thank you very much,” Regina said with a smile. 

Emma was just about to leave the back room. She sighed and adjusted her lab coat along with her red dress, looked into the mirror in the room to make sure she didn’t look like a total train wreck, and then proceeded to walk out of the room towards the waiting area. She had the file for the patient in her hands as she walked towards the front of the office. She was looking down reading the patients information. Once she reached the front of the office she did not look up just yet, but kindly spoke aloud. 

“Alright Ms. Mills, my name is Dr. Swan I am the primary Dentist of this office. Now if you would kindly follow…” Emma finally looked up at the woman who was sitting before her and her whole entire body froze. As soon as she set eyes on the stunning woman sitting cross legged on one of the waiting room chairs, Emma thought to herself.. _holy fuck. ___

____

____

The woman in front of her was a beautiful brunette. Her hair was slightly curled at the ends and wavy, it was also shoulder length, and she was wearing a tight black dress with a pair of black Prada heels. The lipstick she wore was a medium deep shade of red, and Emma couldn’t stop herself from staring at her perfect plump lips that were softly smiling up at her. Emma could not speak, nor finish her sentence. She stood there frozen, looking like a complete idiot staring hard at the woman in front of her that she didn’t even know. 

Emma finally found the words to speak again, “I’m sorry Ms. Mills I do not know what just came over me it’s been a long day.” _You idiot, _Emma thought to herself.__

____

____

Regina was also staring at the woman standing in front of her, finding it difficult to speak as well. She gazed at the gorgeous blonde and saw that she was wearing a tight red dress underneath the white lab coat, a pair of black heels, and her hair was perfectly curled as it draped down in front of her shoulders. She looked like an angel, the smile that the blonde had spread across her face was enough to make her faint. Regina could also tell that the blonde kept herself in perfect shape, she could see the outline of her toned arms through the lab coat without her even having to take it off. Regina then licked her lips, as her eyes fell to the curve of Emma’s thin lower lip. She hoped that the blonde didn’t notice.

“Ms. Mills?” Emma spoke softly, as her head tilted in question wondering why the brunette was not responding to her. 

Regina snapped out of her thoughts about the blonde and shyly spoke, “I apologize, I have also had a long day, and there is no need for you to apologize.”

The sound of Regina’s voice did things to Emma, it sent a wave of vibrations through her body. She has never heard a voice sound so unbelievably sexy just by speaking casually. She still could not stop staring at Regina. _What the hell is wrong with me? _She thought.__

____

____

“Well,” Emma spoke as she looked down to the floor, then back up again to the brunette. “Why don’t you follow me Ms. Mills? My assistant and I would be happy to take a look at that chipped tooth of yours, then we can see what the damage is.”

Regina then stood up and smiled at the blonde before her. Emma shuddered as soon as she saw Regina smile. Even with the chipped front tooth, she still looked perfect in every way. And every time Emma spoke a single word to Regina, it sounded like birds were singing, it was sweet music to her ears. _That sounds so damn cheesy, _Regina thought to herself.__

____

____

____

____

As soon as Regina walked closer to Emma, their eyes locked onto one another instantly, emerald green connecting with dark brown. They both had noticed that as soon as they were only a few inches away from each other, they both took a deep breath. 

Regina finally spoke in response to Emma, “That sounds like a great idea Miss Swan.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma Swan is a 28 year old Dentist living in the city of San Diego California. Regina Mills is a 33 year old Lawyer living just outside of San Diego in the city of Chula Vista California.
> 
> When Regina suddenly get's a chipped tooth right before one of the biggest cases in her career, she decides to go to one of the best Dental offices in the state, which happens to be Westview Dental in San Diego.
> 
> However, both of the women don't even begin to realize what is about to happen. As soon as they both lay eyes on one another, they instantly feel an overpowering connection. What will the future hold for them? You will have to read to find out :)

Regina followed closely behind Emma as she led her to the nearest examination room. Regina couldn’t help but stare at Emma’s toned body as she walked. Her hips swayed side to side in perfect rhythm, almost as if Emma was doing it on purpose. _Damn her ass is so perfectly toned_ , Regina thought to herself, _even though the lab coat is blocking my view.. how I would love to just.._ Emma then turned around to face Regina as if she could hear her thoughts. “Are you alright Ms. Mills? Is your mouth in any sort of pain?” Emma asked.

Regina looked up at her and met her eyes, a little stunned that she was pulled away from her thoughts of the blonde once again. “A little, the tooth feels tender. And by that I mean it’s slightly sore but it’s nothing major.”

“Good, that means no major nerves in your gums were damaged when the accident occurred. Please, come on in and take a seat in the grey chair. Would you like anything before we get started? Water or anything?”

Regina walked towards the grey chair and took a seat. She then saw a young redhead standing awkwardly in the corner of the room. Regina assumed that was Emma’s assistant. As Regina sat down on the chair, she could see out of the corner of her eye that the young woman was smiling softly at her.

“No thank you Miss Swan, I will be just fine,” Regina said in a smooth tone. Emma softly smiled at Regina and then started to walk towards the sink in the room to wash her hands before she got started.

“Mel,” Emma started to speak, “Could you roll the tool tray over to the right side of Ms. Mills please?”

Melissa nodded, “Of course.”

Melissa started to roll the tool tray over to the right side of Regina. Regina watched Melissa as she did what she was told. “Ms. Mills, do you mind laying against the chair? I will have adjust the seat so that you are laying all the way back for Dr. Swan to take a look at your tooth,” Melissa asked softly.

Regina nodded, then proceeded to move her body so that her legs were out in front of her and that her back was up against the chair. She crossed her legs slightly, with her black dress being cut above the knee, she didn’t want to feel too exposed. Melissa then used the lever on the side of the chair to fold it down. Regina was now laying completely flat against the chair, her eyes fixated on the ceiling above her. Emma had just finished washing her hands, she then proceeded to put her gloves, and surgical mask on. Emma then rolled one of chairs in the room up towards Regina’s head and sat down.

Regina sucked in a sharp breath as soon as she realized how close Emma was to her. She let her brown eyes wander over the blonde’s exposed legs. She then realized what she was doing again and quickly averted her eyes to Emma’s face before the blonde noticed.

Emma started to speak through her surgical mask, “Now Ms. Mills, could you please open wide for me?” Regina looked into Emma’s emerald green eyes for a moment then did what she was told.

“Mel could you please hand me the mouth mirror?” Emma asked her assistant. Melissa grabbed the tool off of the tray next to her and handed it to Emma. “Let’s take a look,” Emma said with a sigh. Emma used the mirror and put it towards the back of Regina’s front tooth, being very careful not to hit it. Emma proceeded to examine the tooth, the chip was small, but very noticeable. She knew that she could fix this for the brunette easily. She could get it done tonight for her if she wanted to, but Emma was exhausted and she wasn’t sure what she wanted to do at this point.

Emma pulled down her surgical mask to speak, “Well I have great news for you, the chip is small and easily fixable. I could get this done right away in the morning for you if you would like?”

Regina closed her mouth and looked up towards the blonde, “That would be amazing however, the morning will not work for me. I have an important meeting I need to attend at eight,” Regina sighed. “Do you have anything open in the evening tomorrow? That would work the best for me, only because I usually have meetings all damn day and they are always never ending,” Regina said with a huff. “I don’t know what to do, I have a very important case and I would like this done as soon as possible.”

Emma tilted her head at the brunette, a confused expression on her face, “Case?”

Regina responded, “Yeah case.. I am a Lawyer, I am sorry Miss Swan I should have explained. That’s why getting this tooth fixed is so important, I have to present this case I am working on to the court and defend my client in three days. I need to look professional, I don’t know how I am going to look my best with this chipped tooth. This happened at the most inconvenient time, I look absolutely horrible with this. I am thankful that it isn’t a huge chip though. Everyone who has seen it has said that it is. I guess it just looks that way, which doesn’t make me feel any better considering how the Jury and the Judge will look at me if this isn’t fixed by then.”

Regina sat up in the chair, brought her right hand up to her forehead, and rubbed it slowly. Emma could see how frustrated the beautiful brunette was. She also could see that Regina was a very hard worker, the bags under her eyes confirmed that. Emma assumed that Regina stayed up at all hours of the night working on what she needed to get done. She knew exactly how that felt, hence why she was still at the office right at this very moment so that she could assist a patient.

Emma reached out her hand and touched Regina’s shoulder. Regina stopped rubbing her forehead and looked at the blonde, brown eyes connecting with green ones once again. Emma smiled softly at Regina, her pearly white teeth shining brightly, “I will fix the chip right now for you, that way this is all out of the way and you won’t have to worry. Would you have the time tonight to stay here while I work on it?”

Regina beamed at the Dentist, “Oh my God that would be amazing! I have the time tonight, you have no idea how much this means to me. But just so you know you do not have to stay to do this for me, I am sure you are exhausted.”

Emma removed her hand from Regina’s shoulder and shook her head, “No don’t be silly, I want to help. This is what I love to do, and you are in a jam. Besides, Graham is one of my closest friends and he told me that this was an emergency. Now that you have told me the story behind this little dilemma, he was definitely right about that. I want to help you Ms. Mills, to the best of my ability. I will stay late tonight to fix this for you.”

“Me too!” Melissa happily volunteered. “I don’t mind staying late to help assist you Emma, it’s the least I could do for everything you have done for me.”

Emma looked over at Melissa and smiled, “Mel that will not be necessary, I am fine with doing this procedure on my own tonight. You need to get home, it’s getting close to six o’clock. I got this.”

Melissa looked back at Emma and frowned, “Are you sure? I really don’t mind..”

Emma interrupted her before she could finish her sentence, “Really Mel go home, you have been such a huge help today with how many patients we have had to assist, you need to rest.”

Melissa sat up from the chair she was sitting on next to Emma, “Okay Emma, thank you. Lauren has already left for the night right?”

“Yes she has. I let her go right after Ms. Mills was checked in at five, you may go now as well. Doing this procedure will take me about an hour and a half, I’ll be just fine. I’m not one of the best Dentist’s for nothing,” Emma giggled. Regina watched the assistant and the Dentist interact with one another, she could tell that Emma cared deeply for the young girl. Regina smiled between the two women as she listened to them speak.

However, Regina was more focused on how happy she was at the moment. She knew that now she would be alone with Emma tonight, she did very well at hiding how excited she truly was. _Get a hold of yourself, why are you this giddy anyways?_ Regina thought.

“That is true,” Melissa giggled back at her boss. “Okay, well I will see you tomorrow morning then. Thank you again Emma.”

“You’re welcome, now get out of here!” Emma said as she grinned at Melissa.

Melissa smiled then started walking towards the door to exit the room. Melissa then stopped in the doorway and turned around, “It was very nice to meet you Ms. Mills, and don’t worry you are in good hands.”

Regina shifted her body in the chair so that she could turn her head to face to the young woman, “It was nice to meet you too Melissa, and I know I am. Miss Swan has an amazing reputation, and she has definitely lived up to it.” Emma then blushed from beside Regina, a hint of rose filling up her cheeks.

“She certainly has,” Melissa winked. “Well you ladies have an amazing night, I am taking off!”

“Have a great night,” Regina and Emma said in unison. They both then locked eyes with one another, but only for a brief moment. They both smiled at each other, it was as if no one was in the room with them when their eyes were connected. Melissa saw the eye contact going on, she saw something happening between the two women, she just couldn’t quite figure out what it was. Melissa then awkwardly slipped out of the room, leaving the two women alone at last.

Emma could not stop staring at Regina, every feature she had was genuinely perfect in every way. _I have never in my life seen a human being this breathtaking, fuck.._ Emma thought.

Regina wasn’t even paying attention, Emma continued to stare hard at the brunette. Regina was looking down at her hands, after the eye contact they had just shared a moment ago she was feeling rather dizzy. _What the hell is happening right now?_ she thought. Emma then decided to break the silence, “Ms. Mills, are you alright?”

 Regina shot her head up from looking down at her hands towards the blonde, “Huh? Oh I'm okay, I just have a lot on my mind lately,” she chuckled. “I don’t get much time to myself to actually think, but never mind. I know it sounds ridiculous.”

Emma smiled softly at Regina, “No, it doesn’t sound ridiculous at all actually. Trust me I feel the same way, us hard working women don’t get much of a break. Let alone time to ourselves,” Emma said with a sigh.

“You are right we don’t,” Regina also sighed. “However, I would not change what I do for anything. Being a Lawyer is stressful, but it’s also exciting. It brings me great joy when I help someone, it truly warms my heart. People who break the law and do horrible, unspeakable things deserve to be locked away. And when I get to help put those kind of people away, it brings me happiness and relief. It’s one less horrible person on the street.”

Emma listened to the sweet, caring words Regina spoke. She could see that she was truly passionate about her job. She barely knew the brunette but instantly felt more connected to her. Emma felt the exact same way when it came to helping people. Even though she was only just a Dentist, she still felt good about what she was doing for people. Regina’s job was entirely different from Emma’s, and also a lot more stressful. But Emma still felt as if both of their personalities and beliefs were very much the same.

“That is truly amazing, you are also doing so much good in the world. I am glad that your job brings you joy when things go well, mine does too. Even though I know being a Lawyer is a lot more work and a lot more stressful. I’m proud of the work you do, please keep those bastards off the street. Don’t ever stop,” Emma said with a grin.

Regina chuckled lowly, oh how that made Emma shift uncomfortably in her seat. “I will keep doing my best Miss Swan. Thank you for this little pep talk and for your words of encouragement.”

Emma smiled then looked down to the floor, “You’re welcome,” then looked back up to Regina. “Well, shall we get started? We are both going to be here awhile. I want to make sure this tooth gets fixed right away for you.”

Regina shook herself from the thoughts running through her head. Being alone with the Dentist had her filled with so much wonder and so much happiness. Regina wished she could figure out why she was feeling this way, she wanted some kind of answer. She was dying to know everything there was to know about Emma. She felt her insides turning causing her to feel nauseous. She wasn’t sure what was going on, or what she was feeling, but she wasn’t about to complain.

“Yes I’m ready, just tell me what position you would like for me to be in.”

Emma looked at Regina, her cheeks instantly turning red, “I’m sorry.. what?”

Regina chuckled lowly, as she saw the expression on Emma’s face. “You know the sitting position on this chair, would you like for me to lie back flat again or can I sit a little upright this time?”

Emma felt embarrassed now, _you idiot.. of course you would think of something sexual._

“Oh yes that’s what you meant, I’m sorry. You may lie back in the chair but this time I will adjust it to where you are sitting slightly upright,” Emma said. She still had an embarrassed look on her face as she started to adjust the back of the chair for Regina.

Regina decided to pry at Emma, she wasn’t going to let her get away with what just happened that easily. “What did you think I meant Miss Swan?” Regina said, a sexier tone to her voice this time.

Emma looked at Regina who was now sitting slightly upright at this point, but she was still in a position to look up at Emma’s face. “Nothing, I just misheard you is all,” Emma said, completely avoiding what Regina had just asked her.

“Whatever you say,” Regina said with a chuckle. Every time Regina laughed, it made Emma go completely crazy. The sound of her voice was truly intoxicating, and Emma couldn’t get enough of it.

“Okay,” Emma started to speak still trying to ignore what had just happened, “The procedure I am going to perform is a method called bonding. Since the chip is small and it’s on the front tooth, it will not be difficult to fix.”

Regina watched Emma’s lips as she spoke, trying so hard not to lick her lips. The way Emma spoke so casually and so professionally gave her goosebumps and had caused her body to shift in the chair. The way the blonde presented herself, turned her on more than she could have ever imagined. _Shut up and listen to her speak you moron,_ Regina thought to herself.

“Are you alright?” Emma asked the brunette, who looked uncomfortable in her current position.

“I’m fine, please continue,” Regina asked as she looked at the blonde with seductive eyes.

Emma started to shift in her own seat, she became nervous but she still couldn’t understand why. Everything that was happening didn’t make much sense to either of the two women.

“Okay, anyways. Bonding requires me to etch the tooth’s surface with a gel to roughen it and make the bonding material adhere to it. Then I have to apply an adhesive material to the tooth followed by a tooth colored resin. After shaping the bonding material to look like a natural tooth, I will then use an ultraviolet light to harden the material.”

Regina stared up at the blonde, eyes wide, “Wow, I didn’t even think it would be something as simple as putting some gel on my tooth and making the gel hard to fix the missing piece. Well, well Miss Swan, you are quite the miracle worker.”

Emma smiled, “I do try my best. This will be simple to do, but will take about an hour and a half like I was saying to my assistant earlier. Now, are you ready?”

“Yes,” Regina said softly. “Thank you again for doing this, you are saving my life right now.”

“It’s my pleasure, now please close your eyes, relax, and open up wide. When your jaw starts to feel uncomfortable please let me know. I will then let you close your mouth so that you can rest, having your mouth open for a long period of time is quite painful.”

“Why don’t you just use that mouth opener thingy?” Regina asked.

 _God she’s so cute it kills me._ “You mean the mouth prop?” Emma asked as she giggled softly, “I would use that however, I have found that the easiest way to do this procedure is without one. Do you trust me?”

Regina looked up at Emma, her chocolate orbs connecting with emerald green ones, “Yes, yes I do.”

Emma beamed at Regina, “Good, let’s get started.”

Emma rolled the tool tray closer to her so that she could grab what she needed. She grabbed the mouth mirror and examined Regina’s mouth again. She knew exactly what she had to do, and she knew how she was going to do it.

“You can close your mouth for a moment Ms. Mills, I have to grab some more supplies,” Emma stated to the brunette.

Regina opened her eyes and nodded in response. Emma walked towards the drawer that was next to the sink in the room and pulled out a tube of gel, followed by grabbing some adhesive. Regina watched her carefully as she rummaged through the drawer to get what she needed. Regina examined Emma’s body from top to bottom. _God she is sexy, I’ve never seen a Dentist let alone a person look so delicious._

Regina could tell that Emma worked out, just by how she could see the muscles on her calves flex every time she walked. Even through the lab coat, Regina could see the outline of her perfectly toned arms. To her, it looked as if Emma was perfectly sculpted by God’s.

Emma started walking back towards Regina, supplies that she needed in hand. Regina immediately looked back up towards the ceiling, she was hoping that Emma didn’t notice how hard she was staring at her body just a moment ago.

Emma smirked to herself, she knew Regina was staring at her the whole time she was out of her seat. When she was digging through the drawer she could feel Regina’s eyes on her the whole time, burning into her skin. Emma didn’t mind though, she was always sneaking a glance at Regina when she wasn’t looking.

Emma sat back down on the chair beside Regina and instructed Regina to open her mouth again. Emma pulled her surgical mask back up over her mouth, put her gloves back on, grabbed the mouth mirror and the gel, and proceeded to fix Regina’s tooth.

An hour had gone by, and Emma caught herself staring at Regina’s face and body the entire time. Her olive toned skin glistened as the lights in the room reflected off of it. All Emma wanted to do was run her fingers across her smooth, soft skin. Her brown curls fell perfectly against the top of her shoulders, and her plump lips were still the perfect shade of deep red. The lipstick was not even the slightest bit smudged, it still looked the same as it did earlier, when she first laid eyes on the brunette.

Emma wasn’t the only one with thoughts running through her head. As Regina relaxed against the chair, she felt safe and secure. That’s how Emma made her feel, she wasn’t sure why she had these feelings, but something inside of her told her that she was exactly where she needed to be. Even though she felt quite awkward with her mouth hanging wide open, she also felt amazing. All of these things were happening because of Emma, Regina could not even remember the last time she felt this good.

Emma sighed, she finally completed the last step of the procedure. She just finished using one of her ultra-violet lights to harden the material on Regina’s tooth, making the tooth whole again. It looked as if the tooth was never even chipped, she smiled to herself. She knew she had done an amazing job and that Regina would be thrilled.

“You may close your mouth Ms. Mills, but I would still be careful. Your tooth may feel a bit sensitive when you touch it, but other than that it looks amazing,” Emma stated.

Regina opened her eyes and closed her mouth, she then used her tongue to feel the front of the tooth. As her tongue moved across it, Emma watched and became breathless. _Jesus Christ.._ Emma thought. As soon as Regina noticed that she no longer felt a sharp edge on her tooth, she beamed with happiness.

“Miss Swan you have outdone yourself! This is amazing! Do you have a mirror?” Regina asked, her radiant smile beaming back at Emma.

Emma smiled back at Regina then handed her a hand held mirror from the tool tray. Regina took the mirror and instantly smiled wide into it. Emma’s heart fluttered, not only did she think Regina was beautiful with a chipped tooth, but she also looked even more radiant when she smiled proudly, pearly white teeth showing and all. She had such a beautiful glow to her.

“Oh my gosh I cannot thank you enough! It looks as if I never even chipped it, I am back in business!” Regina said with a sexy smirk.

Emma blushed as she removed her surgical mask, “You are welcome, and I am so happy that we got this done tonight. Now you are all set for your court case!”

Regina was ecstatic, she handed the mirror back to Emma and stood up from the chair. Emma did the same, and started to walk towards the door to go and hang up her lab coat. As she was taking it off, she knew that Regina was staring at her again, she just had that sense.

Emma was right of course, Regina watched as Emma slowly slipped off her lab coat and hung it on the back of the door. Emma now had her arms fully exposed, Regina could now see all of her curves and toned body parts. Regina licked her bottom lip, but then instantly reached down for her purse and pretended to rummage through it.

Emma then turned around and started walking towards Regina, Regina stopped pretending to rummage through her purse and made eye contact with the blonde.

“Well,” Regina started to speak, “I should be going, it is past eight after all and I am sure you are very tired.”

“Ah I’ll be fine, nothing coffee can’t fix in the morning anyways. But I suppose you’re right, I should probably head home,” Emma said with an exhausted sigh.

Regina smiled, “Yes, I should be getting home myself. I have a lot of important events happening tomorrow.” Regina started rummaging through her purse again, she then pulled out six hundred dollars in cash.

Emma’s eyes widened as she saw Regina pull the large amount of money out of her purse. “Here,” Regina extended the money out towards Emma, “You deserve this, you helped me get out of this inconvenient situation and this is how I would like to show my gratitude.”

“Ms. Mills I can’t..” Regina then waved her hand in front of Emma, interrupting her in mid-sentence. “Please, call me Regina. Ms. Mills is too formal. I feel like you and I are on a deeper level of meaning now, am I wrong?”

Emma swallowed hard, she wondered what Regina was referring to. Was she referring to the flirting and hard staring going on all evening? Or was she referring to the conversations they had earlier about the little details of their personal lives?

“Regina, I do agree with you and you are not wrong but I cannot accept this. The cost for this procedure is only two hundred dollars at most,” Emma shook her head at the brunette. “I just can’t accept this large amount of money from you. I do appreciate the offer but no, I’m sorry.”

“Well that’s too damn bad Miss Swan.” Regina forcefully grabbed Emma’s right hand, and shoved the money into it. Regina then walked closer to Emma, she still had Emma’s hand in her own. “I don’t care what you have to say, I want you to have this. Take two hundred dollars out of this and use it towards the procedure, then keep the rest for yourself. You do deserve this, will you please accept this?” Regina pleaded, her chocolate orbs staring softly into Emma’s emerald eyes.

Emma had stopped breathing, she couldn’t say no to this kind, beautiful woman. Especially when Regina was being sincere and only wanted to show her gratitude for Emma staying so late to fix her chipped tooth.

“Okay,” Emma said softly as she still stared into Regina’s eyes, “Thank you so much Regina, but you don’t have to do this.”

“I want to, you have done so much for me today,” Regina said with a smile. Regina finally let go of Emma’s right hand and smoothed her hand over her dress. She then closed her purse and hung it over her right shoulder.

“Thank you for everything tonight, it was a pleasure to meet you and I hope we meet again.” Regina then started to walk past Emma towards the door of the examination room. “Wait,” Emma said, “Let me walk you to your car.”

“Oh well.. that is kind of you but that won’t be..”

“No Regina, I insist. It is dark out and I don’t want you walking out there alone. This office may be in a safe part of San Diego but trust me, there are still some crazy fucking people out there,” Emma said, a concerned tone in her voice.

Regina smiled, the way that Emma was coming off as protective of her was quite the turn on for the brunette. “Alright Miss Swan, lead the way.”

Emma looked down and smiled, she then proceeded to walk in front of Regina to lead her out of the examination room. Regina followed closely behind Emma, again watching her every stride. _The red dress she is wearing will truly be the death of me._

They finally reached the entrance of the office and continued to make their way outside. Once outside, Emma looked ahead to see a shiny black Mercedes. Since it was the only car left in the parking lot besides her own, she assumed that one was Regina’s. _Black is definitely her color,_ Emma thought.

As soon as Emma reached the black Mercedes with Regina still following closely behind, she stopped at Regina’s driver door. The sound of Regina’s heels clicking against the pavement sent chills up Emma’s spine. “Well,” Regina started, “Thank you for walking me to my vehicle that was very kind of you.”

Emma gulped before she spoke in response, “You are very welcome Regina, I just wanted to make sure you got out here safely.” Regina looked into the green eyes of the blonde standing before her. She could feel a whirlwind of emotions bubbling inside her, she wasn’t quite sure what was happening, but she knew it only happened around Emma.

“You are very sweet dear.” Regina then pulled her purse off of her shoulder and started to rummage through it. Emma watched her, a puzzled expression on her face.

Regina then pulled a business card out of her purse and held it out towards Emma. “Here.” Regina said softly, a blush forming on her cheeks. “This is my business card with my personal cell phone number on it, I hope that I am not being too forward but I was wondering if maybe you would like to get together for a bite to eat or a drink sometime?”

Emma stood frozen in front of Regina, _did she really just ask me out!?_ Her mind was screaming the thought. Emma shook herself from her thoughts and grabbed the business card from Regina’s hand, “Regina I would love that, I haven’t been out in so long and it would be very nice to get away from work and life for awhile.” Emma giggled softly before she spoke again, “And what’s funny is that I was just about to ask you the same question.”

Emma then pulled her own business card out of her bra, she didn’t have any pockets on the red dress she was wearing so she figured why the hell not. Regina saw what she had just done and suddenly bit her lower lip. _Damn is she trying to tease me?_

Emma then held out her business card towards Regina, “My personal cell number is on mine as well, I figured maybe we could get together sometime after your case is settled?”

Regina smiled as she took the business card from Emma’s hand, “That would be wonderful, I am looking forward to it.”

Emma’s smile beamed at the brunette in response, she could not believe that this was truly happening. _No it's not a date, just a get together as friends. Get that out of your head Swan.._

“Well, I better get going I have a big day tomorrow and I am sure you are exhausted. Again, thank you for fixing my tooth on such short notice. You truly are a life saver,” Regina said.

Emma shook her head, “It was no problem at all Regina, and I would do it again for you in a heartbeat.” _Oh my God stop sounding so corny,_ Emma thought.

Regina blushed as she unlocked her vehicle and proceeded to get in, but before she got into her vehicle she paused. She then turned her head around to look at Emma once more. “Oh and by the way Miss Swan, clever trick by pulling that business card out of your bra. You really know how to make an impression,” Regina winked.

Emma’s cheeks turned bright red, “Oh I do huh?” she giggled, “I just wanted to make it clear that I was interested in seeing you again.” _DID I REALLY JUST SAY THAT, YOU IDIOT!_

Regina smirked, “I never would have guessed,” she said sarcastically. “I was feeling very off today, but then you turned me on.”

Emma’s body instantly grew hot all over, _WHAT DID SHE JUST SAY!?_

Before Emma could even respond to what Regina had just said the brunette spoke again, “Goodnight Miss Swan, I look forward to seeing you soon.” Emma finally spoke the only response she could comprehend in her mind at the moment, “Drive safely Regina, and have a good night.”

Regina smiled back at Emma and finally got into her Mercedes. As Regina backed her car out of the parking space, Emma gave her one final wave before she left the office parking lot. _What is this woman doing to me?_ She couldn’t explain what she was feeling, but she knew one thing for sure, she had eyes for Regina and Regina only. Emma then proceeded to watch as the brunette drove away, disappearing into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading chapter two! Sorry it took me forever but life get's in the way! I do apologize also for the editing, but I did my best!
> 
> Let me know what you guys think. What do you think will happen next? ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading the first chapter! Please leave a comment letting me know your thoughts. I want to know if I should continue with this story or not. It is my very first Swan Queen fic. Please let me know what you guys think! If I get a lot of positive feedback I will start on chapter two!


End file.
